percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Bringer: ch 1
My morning started out like any other day on Miami beach, but it was the last day of spring brake and i wasnt ready to go back to school. This was the most time i got to spend with my mother and I wasnt ready to give that, "looks like you finally decided to wake up", said the boy. The boy was Quintus Wayne he's been my bestfriend for ages, we went out to the beach when i saw Mr. Herb staring at the ocean. Mr. Herb was an old man who always cleaned up the beach whenever somebody would leave their trash he would become furious. " Hey Mr. Herb, is there a problem" I asked him. "No" he said. He looked at me and said " you have to get ready and leave". " wait what? " I asked, " why do I need to leave I demanded. " Trust me you need to leave", he said in a way that was freaking me out. " Mr Herb you are acting more strange than usually", Quintus said with a puzzeled look on his face. Mr.Herb turned around really fast and it looked as if he was smelling the air. " you might have a few hours before they arrive", he said. " before who arrives", I asked . " just promise me you'll leave", he said. " sure Mr.Herb" I told him, me and Quintus walked a puzzeled and worried about Mr. Herb. " wow old man Herb was acting alot stranger than usual", Quintus said. "yeah" I agreed, " he was acting strange". "So Sai what do you suppose old man herb was talkinging about", Quintus asked. "Beats me, he always acted kind of weird" I told him. Then suddenly Quintus began to stop moving and he looked like he staring into space. " Quintus what happened", I asked worrying about him. "I had another vision" he said trying to catch his breath. Quintus always said that he would have visions but I just ignored it I always assumed he was just making stuff up. "So what was this vision about", I asked him. "Your mom", he said with a frighten look on his face. "Wait what did you see?", I said. "Well she was in the kitchen and Mr. Herb was there and then some monster burst through and Herb try to fight and the house began to burn and I could see the monsters face it looked like a cyclops", he said. Usually what he said wouldnt scare me but this time I was really scared. "Ok lets make sure nothing like that happens", I told him with a fake smile. Quintus looked freaked out and I was freaking out we decided to stand near the ocean to clear our minds. I always felt better when I was near the ocean, when i was younger when ever I got sick my mom would bring me her and then i would feel better. "I think we should check up on your mom now Sai", he said with a worried look as if he really knew what he saw would happen. "Yeah your right", I said. When we got there I never been more scared ever in my life my house was on fire and I could hear screaming. "MOM!, MOM!", I yelled as hard as I could. "NO! NO! NO! why did it come true, Quintus said. I decided I wasnt going to let my mother and Mr. Herb be killed by some monster so I ranned as fast as I could into the burning building that use to be the place I called home. Storm Bringer: ch 2 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page